Concentración
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Tienes tanta presión que no puedes concentrarte, no sabes como hacerlo, y necesitas hacerlo ¡YA! ¿¡PERO COMO? ZoroxOC


Nuestros amigos se encuentran en una difícil situación: El "Thousand Sunny" no tiene "cola" ni munición por lo que ha sido rodeado por una nueva y mejorada "Buster Call" convocada por el almirante Aokiji. Esta nueva "Buster Call" convoca a 1.000 barcos de guerra. Quizás si Luffy y Robin no tuvieran esposas de kairokusei, si Franky no estuviera sin "cola" también, si el Perfect Clima Tact de Nami no estuviera arreglándose si los ataques de Zoro llegaran lo suficientemente lejos para alcanzar a los barcos, habría alguna oportunidad de escapar... Pero esperad, ¡todavía queda una esperanza!. ¿Quién habrá conseguido convencer a Aokiji y con qué argumentos para que les diese una oportunidad a los piratas?

-Piratas: ¡¿EN SERIO?!

-Aokiji(por el caracolófono) : Así es, si Zoro Roronoa consigue vencer a Mihawk todos quedareis libres, por esta vez...

-Usopp: ¿Se-será una trampa?

-Sanji : Ya nos tienes atrapados, ¿por qué iban a querer engañarnos aún así?

-Franky: ¿Por qué nos estarán dando esta oportunidad?

-Luffy: Al final son buena gente

-Nami: ¡No digas estupideces, no dejarían escapar a una tripulación de 600 millones solo porque les cayésemos bien!

-Sanji: Nami-chwan tiene razón algo tiene que haber pasado...

-Robin: Alguien debe de haber convencido a Aokiji

-Chopper: ¿Quién puede haber sido Robin?

-Nami: ¡Qué mas da!, ¿tenemos una oportunidad de escapar no? ¡Zoro, lucha!

-Zoro: ¡ Quién coño te ha nombrado capitana!

-Luffy y Usopp: ¡Ehh, el capitán soy yo!

-Sanji: ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a Nami-chan espadachín de mierda!

-Zoro: Tu no te metas puto cocinero pervertido

-Sanji: ¡Venga, ven aquí, quítate la ropa y peleamos puto marimo!

-Zoro: ¿Eh...?

-Sanji. Esto.. nada, nada. No sé que me ha pasado

-Nami (dándoles un fuerte puñetazo): ¡¡Dejadlo de una puta vez los dos!!

-Chopper: Nami da miedo...

-Usopp: Que no te escuche, podría matarnos...

-Franky: Es como una arpía...

-Nami: ¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTAIS DICIENDO VOSOTROS TRES?!

-Chopper, Usopp y Franky: ¡¡¡Nos ha escuchado!!!!!

-Brook: Os puedo tocar una canción, la música amansa a las fieras

-Nami: ¡¿A QUIÉN ESTAS LLAMANDO FIERA, ESQUELETO DE MIERDA?!

-Brook: Qué dama tan violenta...

-Luffy: Oye Sanji, ¿hay carne?

-Todos: ¡¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN COMIDA EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?!

-Luffy: ¿Por qué estáis todos tan preocupados? Zoro vencerá.

-Zoro: Es cierto

-Chopper: ¡Zoro es muy fuerte!

-Zoro: Por supuesto que lo soy

-Franky: Pero Mihawk es el mejor espadachín del mundo...

-Zoro: ¡Yo le venceré y así me convertiré en el mejor!

-Robin: Aún así Ojos de Halcón es también un shichibukai no debemos olvidarlo...

-Zoro: Bueno...

-Usopp: Y ya derroto a Zoro con gran facilidad una vez

-Zoro: Si, bueno, aquello...

-Nami: Pero Zoro se ha hecho muy fuerte.

-Zoro: ¡Eso, eso!

-Sanji: ¿Pero se habrá hecho lo suficientemente fuerte?

-Zoro: ¿Qué insinúas idiota?

-Luffy: Yo creo en él.

-Chopper: No hay de qué preocuparse

-Luffy: ¡Pues claro que no!

-Nami: Tienen razón. Tu tranquilo Zoro

-Zoro: Estoy tranquilo... (más como una pregunta)

-Luffy: Cierto Zoro, solo pelearás por tu vida, tu sueño, la promesa a Kuina, las vidas de tus nakamas, sus sueños y el mundo en general por qué si no escapamos nadie podrá detener el arma ancestral...... ¿Suena emocionante verdad?

-Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡NO LE DIGAS ESO IMBÉCIL!!!!!

-Luffy: *D..d...dozienfo Zogo... (*Lo siento Zoro)

-Aokiji (por el caracolófono): ¡Roronoa, el combate empieza en 3 horas, repito: 3 horas!

-Nami: Olvida lo que te ha dicho este idiota, tú relájate.

-Zoro: "Por supuesto" (temblor de piernas casi imperceptible)

-Zoro: (tengo que relajarme y concentrarme o afectará a las espadas, tengo que relajarme y concentrarme o afectará a las espadas...)

_(Media hora después)_

-Zoro: ¡¡¡Maldita sea no puedo concentrarme!!!

-Franky: Tiene demasiada presión encima...

-Luffy: ¡Come carne, eso siempre funciona!

-Todos: Solo contigo...

-Sanji: ¿Preparo té?

-Brook: Mejor una canción

-Nami: Cuenta dinero

-Robin: Lee un libro

-Chopper: ¡Un masaje!

-Franky: ¿Y dejándole inconsciente?

_(Se quedan pensándolo)_

-Zoro: ¡¡¡Todo eso solo funciona con vosotros!!!

-Sanji: Bueno quizás si le damos muy fuerte...

-Zoro: ¡¡ATREVETE CABRÓN!!

-¿?: Yo tengo una idea...

-Usopp: Oh, genial porque estos tíos solo dicen estu... ¡¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TU?!!

Una misteriosa mujer ha aparecido en el barco, su pelo rojo como la sangre le llega hasta las caderas, sus ojos son dorados y va enfundada en un mono de cuero negro ajustado:

-Arya: Oh, es cierto. Disculpadme, mi nombre es Arya.

-Usopp: ¿E-e-eres una marine..?

-Arya: No, no lo soy. Estoy de vuestro lado

-Nami: ¡¿Cómo has llegado a nuestro barco?!

-Arya: Con la Ange ange no mi.

-Franky: Ange ange no mi?

-Arya: si, mirad (Despliega dos enormes alas blancas)

-Todos: (con la mandíbula desencajada) .............!!!!!

-Luffy: ¡¡Cómo mola!!

-Nami: in-increible

-Robin: Qué hermoso...

-Sanji: Kiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡Sabía que semejante bellezón no podía tener otra explicación!!

-Brook: ¿Tendría la amabilidad de enseñarme sus bragas?

-Zoro: Oye tú, dijiste que podías ayudarme

-Sanji: ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Arya-chan maldito marimo!

-Arya: Sí es cierto, siempre que estés dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Arriesgas mucho.

-Zoro: Lo estoy.

-Sanji: Me están ignorando...

-Arya: Estupendo, ¿dónde hay un camarote libre?

-Nami (señalando): Ehh, allí hay uno...

_(Arya lleva a Zoro hasta la habitación y cierra la puerta con llave)_

-Zoro: ¡Oye, mi camisa!, ¡¿qué estas haciendo?!

-Arya: No la necesitas

-Zoro: ¡¡¿¿¿LOS PANTALONES TAMPOCO???!!

-Arya: Maldita sea Zoro deja de correr...

-Zoro: ¡No te acerces!

-Arya: Tu lo has querido...

-Zoro: ¿Eh, qué estas hacien...? ¡¡¡DIOS MIO!!!!

-Arya: "¡_Feminine wiles!"_

-Zoro: ¡¡¡PONTE ALGO POR ENCIMA MALDITA PERVERTIDA!!!!

-Arya: Te veo algo irritado...

-Zoro: Oye no... espera... ¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!!

(Se escucha un golpe seco y después silencio...)

-Sanji: Arya- chaaaaaaaaan

-Nami: ¿N-no puede ser...?

-Robin: Es el método más antiguo y efectivo que se conoce...

-Franky y Brook: Qué suerte...

-Luffy: ¡¿Oye, qué esta pasando?!

Nami: ¡Usopp, vendales los ojos a Luffy y Chopper y tápales los oídos!

Luffy y Chopper: ¿¿Ehhhhhh, por qué??

Usopp: En-enseguida ...

-Zoro: ¡Yo aguanto más que nadie!

-Arya: Así me gusta, ¿qué tal esto?

-Zoro: ¡¡¡Ohhhhhhh...!!!

-Arya: siii.....!

-Zoro: uff...!

-Arya: ahhhh...!

-Nami: ¡¡¡¡¡BAJAD LA PUTA VOZ PERVERTIDOS!!!!!

-Sanji: Arya-chaaan.....

(10 minutos antes del duelo)

-Robin: Ya salen

-Nami: ¡¡Sois unos putos depravados!!

-Franky: Zoro, a que ahora te sientes ¡¡SÚPER!!

-Brook: ¡jujujujujuju!

-Luffy y Chopper: ¡¡¿Qué esta pasando?!!

-Zoro (muy colorado): ¡¡Callaros la puta boca todos!!

FIN


End file.
